Earth-77714
Earth-77714 is a reality where almost all of the heroes are women and almost all of the villains are men. The leading hero is Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy). History Characters Avengers The Avengers is a team of heroes founded to defend the Earth from various threats. Iron Woman (Pepper Potts) Pepper Potts is a former assistant of WAR MACHINE and Starkbucks owner Tony Stark who forms Potts International, eventually creating the Iron Woman armor. Thor (Jane Foster) Jane Foster is the reincarnation of Thor who wields the hammer Mjolnir, working with her partner Donald Blake on defending the Earth. Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) Janet Van Dyne is a fashion designer who had gotten a suit that makes her the Wasp. At first she retired, but after meeting Spider-Woman, she was inspired to return. Captain America (Samantha Wilson) Samantha Wilson is a 40s woman who was transformed by Abraham Erskine into the modern day Captain America. Captain America (Sharon Carter) Sharon Carter is the niece of Peggy Carter who is transformed into Captain America. Captain America (Misty Knight) Misty Knight is a woman with a prosthetic arm who has decided to dress like Captain America. Hawkeye (Bobbi Morse) Bobbi Morse is a SHIELD agent trained in archery. Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) Wanda Maximoff is the spell casting Scarlet Witch. Vision The Vision is a robot created by Ultron to be the next stage in evolution. Hellcat (Patricia Walker) Trish Walker is an actress who has demonic powers that makes her the Hellcat. Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Falcon (Sammy Wilson) Tigra (Greer Grant Nelson) Quasar (Avril Kincaid) Spider-Woman (Gwen Stacy) Stinger (Cassie Lang) Scarlet Spider (MJ Watson) Black Widow (Jessica Drew) Power Woman (Jessica Jones) Quake (Daisy Johnson) White Tiger (Ava Ayala) Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) Squirrel Girl (Doreen Green) Fantastic Four Invisible Woman (Susan Storm) Human Torch (Frankie Raye) She-Hulk (Jennifer Walters) Storm (Ororo Munroe) Injustice League Lex Luthor Joker Solomon Grundy Gorilla Grodd Amazo Sinestro Felix Faust Doctor Light Doctor Impossible Metallo Bizarro Clayface Deathstroke Mr. Freeze Penguin Scarecrow Two-Face Captain Cold Zoom Reverse-Flash Godspeed Black Manta Justice League Superwoman (Lois Lane) Superwoman (Lana Lang) Superwoman (Cat Grant) Superwoman (Lucy Lane) Superwoman (Chloe Sullivan) Steel (Natasha Irons) Batwoman (Kate Kane) Catwoman (Selina Kyle) Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) Bluebird (Harper Row) Wonder Woman (Diana) Flash (Iris West) Flash (Patty Spivot) Flash (Tina McGee) Green Lantern (Carol Ferris) Green Lantern (Jillian Pearlman) Green Lantern (Arisia Rrab) Green Lantern (Boodikka) Aquawoman (Mera) Martian Manhunter (M'gann M'orzz) Green Arrow (Emiko Queen) Black Canary (Dinah Lance) Hawkwoman (Shiera Hall) Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) Giganta (Doris Zeul) Atom (Jean Loring) Elongated Woman (Sue Dibney) Red Tornado Zatanna Zatara Ice (Tora Olafsdottir) Fire (Beatriz Da Costa) Metamorpho (Sapphire Stagg) Stargirl (Courtney Whitmore) Vixen (Mari McCabe) Doctor Fate (Inza Cramer) Firestorm (Louise Lincoln and Caitlin Snow) Shazam (Mary Batson) Secret Society Lex Luthor Vandal Savage Solomon Grundy Brainiac Gorilla Grodd Amazo Hector Hammond Sinestro Felix Faust Doctor Light Darkseid Ra's Al Ghul The General Doomsday Prometheus Atomic Skull Metallo Parasite Bizarro Bane Black Mask Clayface Deathstroke Killer Croc Man-Bat Mr. Freeze Penguin Riddler Scarecrow Two-Face Captain Cold Heatwave Mirror Master Professor Zoom Trickster Weather Wizard Zoom Parallax (Hal Jordan) Parallax (Kyle Rayner) Black Manta Black Adam SHIELD Peggy Carter Maria Hill Sharon Carter Suicide Squad Amanda Waller Enchantress (June Moone) Nightshade (Eve Eden) Plastique (Bette Sans Souci) Killer Frost (Crystal Frost) Poison Ivy (Pamela Isley) Harley Quinn (Harleen Quinzel) Joker's Daughter (Duela Dent) Cheetah (Barbara Ann Minerva) Teen Titans Nightwing (Barbara Gordon) Flash (Jesse Quick) Aquagirl (Tula) Troia (Donna Troy) Red Arrow (Thea Queen) Hawk (Holly Granger) Dove (Dawn Granger) Raven (Rachel Roth) Starfire (Koriand'r) Terra (Tara Markov) Red Hood (Stephanie Brown) Flash (Linda Park) Green Lantern (Alexandra DeWitt) Supergirl (Kara Zor-El) Ravager (Rose Wilson) Atomica (Rhonda Pineda) Robin (Carrie Kelley) Wonder Girl (Cassie Sandsmark) Powergirl (Kara Jor-El) Speedy (Mia Dearden) Batgirl (Cassandra Cain) Artemis (Evelyn Sharp) Thunderbolts Beetle (Janice Lincoln) Moonstone (Karla Sofen) Songbird (Melissa Gold) Mercy (Abigail Wright) Deadpool (Gwen Poole) Elektra Natchios Red She-Hulk (Betty Ross) Punisher (Natasha Romanov) Winter Soldier (Jamie Barnes) X-Men Professor X (Moira Mactaggart) Phoenix (Jean Grey) Polaris (Lorna Dane) Wolverine (Laura Kinney) Sunfire (Mariko Yashida) Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) Rogue (Anna Marie) Psylocke (Elizabeth Braddock) Dazzler (Alison Blaire) Jubilee (Jubilation Lee) White Queen (Emma Frost) Husk (Paige Guthrie) Mystique (Raven Darkholme) Pixie (Megan Gwynn) Karma (Xi'an Coy Manh) Aurora (Jeanne-Marie Beaubier) Magma (Amara Aquilla) Magik (Illyana Rasputina) Domino (Neena Thurman) Blink (Clarice Ferguson) Firestar (Angelica Jones) M (Monet St. Croix) Category:Realities Category:Created by Spencerdude95